prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 10 - We Tried Dating Our Rivals!
is the tenth episode of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It aired in Japan on TV Tokyo on June 10th, 2018. Content Summary ''Miracle☆Kiratts is given an opportunity to interview the recently re-established Meltic StAr, but realizing how much trouble it is, the girls decide to split up into pairs in hopes of getting to know each other and learn the units secret to their success. '' Plot Although Meltic Star has been gone for sometime their popularity hasn't gone down any- in fact it's risen even further. Due to this, Meganee has come up with a good idea that required Miracle Kiratts, which is why she called them over so suddenly. Yuzuru hands the girls a flier to see that a Prism Stone Channel Special Program has been planned between the two channels; namely, Meltic Star will be interviewed by the members of Miracle Kiratts in a live event. While Mirai and Rinka express excitement at the idea, Emo doesn't share the enthusiasm and is still feeling low. The group is joined by Anna and Sara, and Meganee explains how she chose the group specifically due to the girls knowing each other already, and as Manager of the program she is sure everything will go fine. The girls change into their Prism Stone coords and start the program, where only Mirai puts in effort during recording. Mirai introduces Meltic Star and explains the interview while Rinka observes the several Likes they have already gotten. Together the four girls sit down and they try to hold the interview, but as Mirai tries to calm herself down, Emo remains inexpressive and too depressed to talk. Mirai gets straight to the interview, bringing up how amazing the performance was, and how well the girls did for their first time in so long. She asks how it felt, and they respond to her variety of comments and questions. Even though it's been a while and required a decent amount of work, Anna is sure they will do even better next time. Hearing this causes Emo to finally open her mouth, and Anna notices how down she's behaving today but remains silent. She is inspired by Mirai's question following this, and offers to show the girls how they manage to do so well. Mirai is delighted by this, and Meganee confirms that they are heading in the right direction. She is flustered as Sara personally requests to act as her escort and eagerly accepts, leaving Emo alone with Anna, who also seems to be in high spirits and runs off with her maid and a camera, so that Rinka can remain with Mirai and Sara. Emo lags behind and Mirai worriedly observes before Sara leads her down another path. With that the girls have changed back into casual clothing, and Mirai admires the cool clothing Sara is showing her. She apologizes for suddenly being on their show like this again but Mirai doesn't mind in the least, then she asks to take Sara somewhere that she has been wanting to visit. After she agrees, she brings her to a bunny cafe, where she quickly takes to the bunnies and observes Sara, who is quietly petting the bunny. She asks if she doesn't like bunnies, but tensely Sara claims it's nothing like that. She claims that Anna is the one who is cute though, and how she handles such things- she usually doesn't. Mirai insists that Sara could if she wanted to though, since she's cute; but Sara insists that Anna is cuter. Hearing this Mirai asks how long they've known each other and she recalls having met Anna as a child when they were little. Back then she was always wondering how she could show Anna the world, and as expected she became popular in no time after their debut as Idols. Suddenly the girls realize the time and they have to take off for their next location. But to their surprise, Sara asks if they can remain a bit longer. Once they agree she allows herself to fall for the rabbits cuteness and continues to enjoy them more openly. Meanwhile, Anna discusses her cuteness until noticing Emo isn't listening to her. She claims she is, but Anna gets angry and accuses her of being weird. Emo denies it and insists they keep on going, causing Anna to snap at her and wonder why she's not holding herself together properly. Emo bluntly responds by saying that nobody cares about a low-level Idol like her, but rather than express surprise, Anne continues to grow angry and with a snap of her finger, a large vehicle approaches and Anna brings her inside of it, saying that due to her experience she will be sure to take care of Emo. The vehicle drives the girls to a large, gold covered Idol gym, where they have changed outfits and Anna explains that she will show Emo her top Idol training regimen. With assistance from her maid, she quickly straps Emo into a restraint that lines her arms, waist, and legs, and forces her to pull in order to avoid rolling up into a ball. As Emo struggles to move, Anna sits down with hers on and is shown having no problem, claiming how hard it is to become a celebrity like her. Having been given an Anna-themed shirt, Emo makes her way over to join her and struggles so much that she spills her tea. Anna remarks on how she lacks elegance, and Emo asks why she's making her deal with this if that's the case. Anna recalls the words of Emo some time back and Emo reveals why she has been in such a poor mood that day, saying that after watching their amazing performance she realized they couldn't compare to them; so she isn't going to say stupid things like that anymore. Anna asks if she's really okay with this and brings up her fans that depend on her and cheer her on. Not only her fans, but PriChan Idols who see her as a rival too- none of them would want to see her like that. Well, if she has anyone like that anyway. Suddenly, Emo stands up and drinks her tea. She is encouraged and rises, drinking the tea and saying that for their sake she will keep going. Anna asks if she thinks she can handle her training, and with the flames of their rivalry burning brightly again the girls get started. As this is going on, Mirai enjoys a crepe and sits on a bench with Sara, and she brings up how excited she was to stream with them. Sara agrees, saying that they were lucky that they know each other and got such opportunity. She even claims that Anna seems to like the girls, and how she was depressed before they debuted as Idols. She became a lot more lively again, and she appears to be happy. Sara wonders if they manage to shine naturally, then goes on to say that she and Anna have become fans of them as well- words that fluster Mirai as Sara gets up and takes her hand to lead her away. Mirai wonders what Anna and Emo are up to in this time, and she assumes that due to Anna being a celebrity she's probably having fun as well. At that instance Emo is shown on a large rock climbing wall, still wearing the restriction gear and attempting to place a strawberry on the top of a giant layered cake. She manages to place it before falling down to the floor in a dust covered heap, and Anna states that she "isn't bad for a beginner". She encourages Emo to keep going, leading her to the next training exercises, including: a social dance machine that spins her around violently, and a large hamster wheel inspired running machine she can barely keep up with. Anna increases the speed and after Emo trips, the device comes off of its hinges and rolls around until she falls out of it, where Anna remarks on how she needs to focus on her finger dexterity, footwork, and facial expressions. After Emo claims that she isn't capable of this stuff due to not having the same talent as Anna, she finds herself giving up. Frustrated, Anna sits down to play the nearby piano, causing Emo to curiously observe her and get up. She approaches and Anna stops to ask her if she's always thought she did everything with little effort. Emo admits that she did, and Anna remarks on how wrong she is- although she hesitantly reveals why, due to it not being something she likes talking about. She kept training and practicing, and as such she managed to nail her nearly impossible routine- nobody can do something perfectly the first time. Emo might not be able to realize this due to being underdeveloped as an Idol, but talent has to be earned. She asks Emo if she plans on giving up due to it being hard, and encouraged once more Emo rises and claims she won't; unfortunately, she attempts to play the piano and gets an electric shock- with Anna explaining that the piano was rigged to do that if played wrongly. With the day nearly over, Sara brings up the music shop that's nearby. Anna has been playing piano since she was little, and as such Sara got her guitar. This served as their inspiration to form Meltic Star, and as such she's been having fun doing things with her friends in PriChan. Anna is her favorite partner, and as such she wants to keep performing there with her, and she asks Mirai if she feels the same. Mirai agrees as she recalls starting PriChan with Emo, and how Rinka has been helping them, and she has so much fun. Sara points out how they walk on the same path, and Mirai is inspired, saying that she will continue to do her best to sparkle for everyone. Although, Sara leaves her with a valuable question -and a flustered Rinka- asking if she will go beyond this, and how she and Anna will wait for them. Having done several more exercises by now, a worn out Emo lays on the floor drenched in sweat. Anna sips more tea and congratulates her for "barely managing", and now back to herself, Emo challenges Anna by saying that she shouldn't look down on her or Miracle Kiratts anymore. Anna claims she is getting cocky as the sparks of rivalry grow even larger. As Mirai, Sara, and Rinka observe the instruments of the shop window, they overhear Anna and Emo bickering. Although it seems usual for them, Sara happily remarks on how Emo is back to herself again. After she remarks on this the girls insist they aren't getting along as Mirai delightfully brings up how happy she is. It's then Anna finds out she and Sara have enough Likes to put on a performance, and the girls take off after telling the others to make sure they watch them. They change into their chosen coords and appear on stage to perform "Play Sound☆". Afterwards, Sara gains a Miracle Chance. Afterwards, Mirai and Emo are shown watching the performance from a monitor outside. They enjoyed the performance, and now Emo doesn't feel depressed like she did before. She tells them to wait, because she will become a top Idol and mess with Anna's curly pigtails when she finally does; words she promised not to say ever again earlier. However, as this is going on, Meganee is shown in her office observing a Miracle Kiratts flier. She marks it with a stamp and recalls how "that" will be beginning. Characters ''Note: ''All characters are listed in order of their first appearances in the episode. Trivia *Sara did her first Kiratto Chance. Errors *A one point during the interview, Anna's long sleeves of her dress go missing, exposing the skin of her arms. Videos Episode Preview Links Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Anime Category:Episodes